Path Of Understanding
by The Old Man And The Salt
Summary: The greatest insights come from the collaboration of two people.


**I don't own Star Wars. **

* * *

"...And that is the tale of how Jedi Kenobi and Jedi Skywalker encountered The Ones." Tionne finished. "It is believed that the galaxy would have been destroyed had The Son escaped the planet. What are you opinions on this?"

The class was Historical Philosophy, the teacher Tionne, a woman with a voice that could make the dinner menu interesting, let alone the various exploits of heroes from The Clone Wars. A nervous young man, wearing the beginner robes that clearly marked him as new to the academy on Yavin, stood to answer Tionne's summons.

"I... I think there is a different view to this, Master Tionne."

Tionne searched her memory for the kid's name, and recalled that he was Raziel. Nothing spectacular about him or his force abilities, but had come to the academy because he felt his ability shouldn't go to waste.

"Raziel, why don't you come up here and explain your view on this?"

Her smile was warm, and out of respect for his teacher, Raziel walked forward, and took one of the mics on either side of the teacher's podium.

"Well, while the Son was... passionate, the galaxy wouldn't have been destroyed, however it would be warped, the same as if the Daughter had escaped." This caused a commotion, the Daughter was pure light, what was this newbie thinking, comparing purity to the darkness of the Son?! "Well what I mean to say rather, is that the Son didn't necessarily represent evil, but rather chaos."

"And how is that different?" A voice called out. "Surely chaos and evil are the same thing."

The voice belonged to a Knight known as Starfall, known for the contributions he added to Tionne's lessons and histories. No doubt this tale was one from his families records, chroniclers of history with no respect for government propaganda.

"Why don't you come down here too Starfall?" Said Tionne. "The greatest insights are the ones forged by multiple people."

With the air of a man who was sure in his beliefs, Starfall calmly strode to the front, taking the second mic.

"My questions to you Raziel, are these. One, what is the difference, in your view, between chaos and evil? And two, why do you assume the Son wouldn't have brought about total destruction?"

"To answer your first question, I need to ask you one in return, have you ever played the old tabletop RPGs?" Raziel's question sparked a murmur, but after Tionne raised a hand, the din settled to a point that Starfall could respond.

"Yes I have. I believe it was known as Dungeons and Dragons, quite the relic in this day and age."

"Well, when you created a character for that game, do you recall having to pick an alignment?"

"Yes I believe so, but how does that involve this?"

"Well in the game, the alignment chart went across from left to right as lawful, neutral, and chaotic. With up to down being good, neutral and evil. So a character could be lawful evil, or neutral good."

"So you're trying to say then that the Son didn't represent evil, but chaos?"

"Exactly." Said Raziel, happy to see someone who was starting to get it. "The Daughter didn't represent good either, but rather law. "

"But at what alignment were these Ones on the good and evil spectrum?"

"This is where it gets a little complicated, the Daughter represented the entire lawful spectrum, good through evil, and the Son represented the entire chaotic spectrum, good through evil."

"And I assume that the Father represented neutrality?"

"Yes, he was the balance, keeping either of his children from warping the galaxy into an unendurable dungeon."

"Which brings this to my next question, why do you assume that the Daughter would warp the galaxy? Isn't law good?"

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for this class today, we must continue this discussion in tomorrows period gentlemen, thank you for sharing your insights."

As the class filed out, Tionne turned to address the two men privately. "That was quite interesting, where did you find the insight for that?"

"Partially from my time when I played video games." Replied Raziel. "But I felt like, like a book was opening in my head, and I was reading from the pages."

"You have a gift of understanding Raziel, while it isn't as powerful or showy as other skills, understanding is vital for learning from histories, and also for diplomacy. I would like to place you in the class for Jedi learning to be diplomats, you have the aptitude for it, you just need to smooth off some edges."

"Thank you Master Tionne, I am honored."

"You may go now Raziel, I need to speak with Starfall."

"Goodbye Master, Knight Starfall."

Once Raziel had left the classroom Tionne turned to Starfall. "How long have you been a Knight?"

"About five years now, why?"

"Because it is time you take a Padawan."

"Raziel? He's been here barely a year, he can barely do the Jungle Walk."

"He has your gift Starfall, and would learn more in his niche from you than any other Master here. Talk to Master Luke, see what he has to say, and listen to the Force, can't you hear it sing between the two of you?"

Starfall took his leave, but carefully mulled over what Master Tionne has said, was it time he picked a Padawan?

Searching the Force, Starfall sat down at his desk, and began to compose two messages, one to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, the other to Learner Raziel.

_Master Skywalker, Master Tionne commented on the connection between myself and Learner Raziel, and how he would be a good choice of Padawan for me. If you have time, would you consider sitting in on the Historical Philosophy class tomorrow, and tell me what you feel? _

_Regards, Starfall._

Sending off the first letter, he began the second.

_Learner Raziel, I thoroughly enjoyed our discussion today, and look forward to continuing it tomorrow. I have some matters to discuss with you, and if you have time, would like to talk to them after our Historical Philosophy class._  
_Regards, Starfall._

Starfall sat back at his desk, this was it, the Force seemed to call to Raziel through him, but was clouded, distant. The future was unsure. Starfall laid down for the night, knowing tomorrow would bring big changes.

* * *

**I'm still messing around with different styles, this story is going to be mostly dialogue, let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
